1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium, an information recording apparatus, an information recording method, an information recording medium, and a recording program and in particular to a recording medium on which information is recorded by an information recording apparatus, an information recording apparatus and method for executing the recording, a recording program for allowing a recording computer to execute the record processing and an information recording medium having the recording program recorded in such a manner that the recording computer can read.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the so-called DVDs (Digital Versatile Discs) are widely spread as large-capacity optical discs that can record image information and audio information of all of one movie. Among such DVDs, a DVD-R (DVD-Recordable) and a DVD-RW (DVD-Re-recordable) have been standardized as the recordable DVD.
In this standardization, it is standardized that recording parameter information to be used when optically recording information on the DVD-R or DVD-RW (hereinafter, simply referred to as the DVD-R) is recorded on the DVD-R and the like at a stage in advance when information is not yet recorded, by using the so-called land pre pit (LPP) or the like.
Here, as a typical example of the aforementioned recording parameter information, it is standardized to record a value indicating an intensity of the recording optical beam used for recording information onto the DVD-R or the like. Moreover, the aforementioned stage when information is not yet recorded is, for example, a stage after the production of the DVD-R itself including the time while the DVD-R is displayed in a shop.
In standardization of the conventional DVD-R, as the recording parameter information to be recorded in the DVD-R in the information-not-yet-recorded state, it is noted to record only one type of recording parameter information adaptable to a standard and general information recording apparatus.
However, in the aforementioned conventional DVD-R standardization, since only one type of recording parameter information is recorded as adaptable to a standard and general information recording apparatus, when the DVD-R is mounted on another information recording apparatus for executing record processing, there arises a problem that the record processing cannot be executed in the optimal state.
To solve this problem, theoretically it is possible to record on the information recording apparatus a plurality of recording parameter information items adaptable to a plurality of types of DVD-R. In this case, however, it is practically impossible to answer to a plenty of types of DVD-R. Furthermore, this cannot be applied to a new type of DVD-R which is produced after the development of the information recording apparatus.
On the other hand, there is another method to solve the aforementioned problem. That is, prior to starting actual record processing onto a DVD-R, a test signal is recorded to the DVD-R so as to obtain a recording parameter item optimal to that DVD-R. In this case, however, for obtaining so-called strategy information for rectifying a recording pit shape as one of the recording parameter information items, a complicated processing requiring a plenty of time is required. That is, this method itself is not practical.